Despertar a la vida
by SheilaReid
Summary: Esta historia es sobre Neville/Luna, pero la principal es Luna, aunque ellos no terminaron juntos como muchos hubieramos querido aquí verán una historia de amor sobre ellos pero sin dejar de lado la magia & el drama de HP C:


Despertar a la vida

Chapter O1 Búsqueda

Amanecía. Comenzaba a salir el sol, se empezaba a descubrir un cielo azul intenso con nubes ligeramente blancas, parecían que formaban una liebre que corría con agilidad y velozmente saltaba sobre las nubes.

–Disculpe señorita Lovegood , pero es hora de desayunar. –

Una joven enfermera de 2O años entraba a la habitación con un plato de hot cakes y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

–Gracias pero no tengo hambre. –

Luna no comía bien desde que se enteró que tenía una enfermedad desconocida y que podría morir en cualquier momento si no encontraban la causa de dicha enfermedad.

La enfermera insistía en que desayunara. –Lo siento pero no me iré hasta que termine su desayuno, me lo pidió el señor Lovegood– decía algo preocupada.

–Bueno, pues mejor póngase cómoda, porque no pienso comer. –

Kathleen la miraba muy preocupada, Luna estaba todo el tiempo como enojada, no sabía si era con su padre, con ella o incluso con la vida misma.

–Vete, déjame sola– dijo Luna con odio, conteniendo lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ya no sabía si enserio tenía que dejarla sola o quedarse. Pasaron unos escasos segundos y Luna gritó.

– ¡Vete!, Déjame sola, no le importo a mi padre! Porque si fuera así estaría aquí conmigo y… –

Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo interrumpiendo la voz de Luna, ella había caído al suelo, al parecer se había desmayado.

– ¡Luna, Luna, Luna! – Kathleen gritaba desesperada al mismo tiempo que presionaba su pecho, pues había dejado de respirar.

Después de unos minutos que parecían eternos, Luna regresó a la vida. Por unos momentos ella murió pero volvió a respirar. Parecía que solo se había desmayado pero en realidad se le paró el corazón.

Se escuchó una respiración muy agitada, era la de Luna. Pero después de unos segundos se calmó de golpe y se quedó dormida.

Eso se pensó en aquel momento, que se quedó dormida. Hasta que al día siguiente volvió a entrar la enfermera Kathleen, ella esperaba encontrar a Luna mirando por la ventana como todos los días pero no, seguía en su cama. Decidió no despertarla y salió de la habitación.

Pasaban las horas…Luna no despertaba parecía un sueño demasiado profundo. Kathleen temió que fuera un efecto de la enfermedad que ella tenía. Pero ni siquiera parecía que estuviera respirando.

Inmediatamente Kathleen fue por el doctor Stan para que la revisara y diagnosticara que le pasaba, aunque era obvio que no iba a saber si ya hacía tiempo que no sabían lo que tenía Luna. Kathleen admiraba a Xenophilius Lovegood porque en el diario _El Quisquilloso _siempre decía la realidad de las cosas y además que le encantaba lo que los Lovegood creían como en los nargles por ejemplo.

Pero cuando Kathleen y el doctor Stan volvieron se encontraron con la sorpresa que Luna no estaba. La comenzaron a buscar por todo el hospital pero no aparecía, preguntaron a las demás enfermeras & doctores, sin embargo fue en vano pues había desaparecido.

–Dr. Stan, ¿qué haremos con la desaparición de Luna?, que tal si se desintegró su cuerpo o no sé tal vez… –

Stan interrumpió a la joven enfermera. –No sea ridícula Kathleen, ¿cómo va a decir que se va a desintegrar? – Stan mostraba un tono de incrédulo– solo a usted se le ocurre eso; sabemos que tiene una rara enfermedad pero no es para tanto. –

–Lo siento Dr. Stan. – Kathleen se sentía un poco humillada pues había más enfermeras & doctores que los habían ayudado a buscar a Luna por todo el hospital. – Solo creí…que…bueno en realidad…–

– ¿Qué tú crees todo lo que aparece en El Quisquilloso o no es así? – Todos miraban a Kathleen & Stan discutiendo. –Mira, no todo lo que dicen es cierto, bueno realmente en ese diario casi nada es verdad; no debes creer cada palabra que aparece. –

–Bueno tal vez tenga razón, ¡usted es un incrédulo, simplemente eso! – Kathleen se dio la vuelta y salió disparada de la sala de espera, enojada, parecía que echaba chispas, dejó hablando solo a Stan y no le importó que la pudiera despedir por hacer un escándalo.

–No puedo creer lo que me dijo el Dr. Stan, que no crea en nada no es mi culpa…es tan…tan incrédulo e idiota…– decía para sus adentros Kathleen mientras iba por el corredor; iba tan aprisa y sin poner atención que se cruzó una chica rubia pero no era Luna aunque parecía de su edad, ambas cayeron al suelo por la torpeza de la joven enfermera.

– ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!... ¿que no ves lo que haces? –La joven rubia estaba tan furiosa, que Kathleen no sabía qué hacer o decir, así que la ayudó a levantarse.

–Lo siento mucho es que no te vi venir… ¿estás bien? –

–¡Sí!...– contestó con tono cortante y enojo evidente en su respuesta. Paso junto a Kathleen y la empujó pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarla al piso.

– ¡Qué genio! – parecía que todo le pasaba a Kathleen, primero desapareció Luna, después la discusión con Stan & además esa chica rubia…


End file.
